


赫马佛洛狄忒斯的诱惑

by August0211



Category: CaiXukun/ChenLinong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August0211/pseuds/August0211





	赫马佛洛狄忒斯的诱惑

陈立农再次见蔡徐坤的时候，是在蔡家家主五十大寿的酒会上。

蔡家老头本意是想撮合他跟自己的女儿，但是见陈立农兴致缺缺，便也没再提起这件事。

蔡徐坤是在这时忽然出现的，明明是个男孩子，但是在他身上竟然会体现出“艳丽”这两个字，仿佛是古希腊神话里的赫马佛洛狄忒斯，只是一眼，就能俘获所有人的目光。

蔡老头满脸的骄傲，向众人介绍，“这是我儿蔡徐坤。”

蔡徐坤。

这三个字像是平地一声雷，炸开了原本被他美貌折服而沉默的人群。

蔡徐坤，凭借一己之力力挽狂澜，救蔡家于水火之中，更是在金融危机中应流而上，创造了教科书级别的企业上市案例，也使得蔡家跻身本国前列，经济实力不可小觑。

可是谁也没想到，蔡徐坤的长相竟然如此出众。

也怪不得众人惊讶，蔡徐坤这个人低调异常，别说在公众面前露面了，就连私下里也是神龙见首不见尾。

“今日是家父五十大寿，望各位玩得愉快。”一袭白色西装的蔡徐坤端起酒杯示意。

有意思。

陈立农死死的盯着这个漂亮的人儿，红色的酒液顺着这人的喉咙滑下，小巧的喉结吞咽几下，已经彰显出绝代风华。

殷红色的小舌头伸出来将唇边的酒液舔舐走，左脸颊的小痣魅惑不已。

忽然，蔡徐坤看向了陈立农，眼神锐利，却有无缘无故的缓和下来，俏皮的笑意挂在嘴边，大眼睛眨巴几下，给足了暗示。

陈立农狼狈地扭过头，将手中的酒一饮而尽。

这人，说是神也不像神，说是妖精也不像妖精，这两种风情结合在一个人身上，太美妙了。

“农农？”蔡徐坤走过来，脸上满是试探。

陈立农低声应了一句，“哥哥...”

蔡徐坤和陈立农小时候就认识了，那个时候陈立农有些木讷，被别的小孩子欺负了也不哭，只知道追着蔡徐坤跑，陈家是有些嫌弃这个孩子的，总觉得未来的陈氏不能交给这样一个孩子。

蔡徐坤从小就护着陈立农，欺负他可以，但是谁要是欺负了陈立农，蔡徐坤可以拼了命的去计较，所以年幼的蔡徐坤身上总是伤。

但是没有多长时间，陈立农就被陈家带走了，听说是出国学习，这一晃，都十几年了。

蔡徐坤笑得眉眼弯弯，“农农，你什么时候回来的？”

陈立农温和的笑，只是这笑容里好像有什么东西不一样了，“前几天，本来想找哥哥的，正好有蔡伯伯大寿这个机会，我就替我家老头子来了。”

蔡徐坤看着比自己还要高的陈立农，“农农现在比我长得还高了，那以后换农农保护我了啊。”

陈立农的眼眸暗了下来，笑的优雅，“好。”

自打宴会之后，陈立农对蔡徐坤念念不忘，终是找了个机会把人要了过来。

陈立农的住所极为尽心，繁华市中心的高楼大厦，在顶层将近三百平的豪华公寓，硬件设施都是最好的。

陈立农搂住蔡徐坤的肩膀，闻着他身上的幽香有些心驰神往，“哥哥，以后你就住在我这里，不用拘束。”

“农农，我可是被老头子推出来做陈氏的财务总监啊，先说好，你要是还像小时候那么笨我可不管你。”蔡徐坤笑眯眯地说到。

陈家和蔡家是世交，陈立农父亲开口说要蔡徐坤来陈氏做财务总监，帮助陈立农尽快掌握本国的经济态势，蔡徐坤父亲为着这个人情答应了下来。

“什么工作不工作的，哥哥你先休息几天。等休息够了，再来公司也不迟啊。”陈立农推了推架在鼻梁的金丝眼镜，温和有礼。

蔡徐坤思索了一下便答应下来。

蔡徐坤泡在早已蓄满热水的浴缸里沐浴，水里还有些许花瓣和泡沫，闻着既清香又动人，这些日的疲乏像是都被这热水一扫而空似的。

蔡徐坤舒适地闭上眼睛，白玉似的手臂伸在浴缸之外，盈盈的水珠衬得他更是肤白赛雪，娇嫩非常。

听着浴室里的水声，陈立农按捺下心中的狂躁。

陈立农，你得忍住，如果这时进去侵犯了他，那可能他一辈子都不愿爱你了。

忍住忍住，不能吓到他。

陈立农在外边做心理建设，浴室里的蔡徐坤轻笑，这个呆子，还真能忍。

想到门外的人，蔡徐坤觉得身体有些发热。

他咬了咬下唇，将腿架在浴缸上，露出了异于常人的下体。  
若是有人在这里一定会惊呼，天资绝伦美艳无比的蔡徐坤，竟是雌雄同体。

蔡徐坤的下体，比男的，或者女的更美上百倍。

他的性器不大，垂在光裸的双腿之间，粉粉嫩嫩的很是可爱，但是那性器下面竟然还有一张小嘴，羞于见人地藏了起来，如同未开放的小花苞，仔细一看，竟是女人才有的花唇。

要说道那花唇，更是娇艳异常，入口处已然盈盈地透着水光，想来是动了情。

蔡徐坤伸手摸上了穴口，指尖黏腻，带出丝丝银线，他犹豫了片刻便果断的转战花唇里包裹着的花核，阴蒂被揉弄的快感让他差点叫出声来。

“唔...”他打开花洒，借着水声来行这香艳之事。

蔡徐坤叼着自己修长的手指，另一只手覆在花唇上肆意揉弄着花核，快感一阵一阵的从尾椎传上来，被玩弄的花穴像小泉眼似的吐露着亮晶晶的淫水，一汪一汪的流出来，融化在水里。

蔡徐坤低喘着，手上的动作更加快了。

“唔...农农...”叫着心里人的名字，蔡徐坤呻吟着继续揉弄着阴蒂，肿大的花核在叫嚣着需要男人的抚慰，汁水四溢的小穴渴望着肉棒的开疆拓土。

不知道揉捏了多久，忽然，他浑身痉挛着达到了高潮。

穴里的春水喷涌出来，就连前方的性器也射出了白浊，双重的刺激让蔡徐坤软了身子，靠在浴缸里怎么也起不来。

“真是....一看见他....就失策了...”

良久，蔡徐坤捂住眼睛，笑了出来。

虽说自己是雌雄同体，但是他和父亲从来不以这件事为耻辱，自古以来不管是古希腊的赫马佛洛狄忒斯还是古中国的“类”，都是雌雄同体，为人敬仰，这副身体是上天赐予的礼物，应该好好珍惜才是啊。

洗完澡的蔡徐坤穿着浴袍若无其事的走出来，头发上挂着水滴，海盐柠檬味扑面而来。

陈立农清咳两声，强迫自己不要去看这幅画面。

蔡徐坤擦着头发，坐到陈立农身边，“农农，帮我擦擦头发，我胳膊酸。”甜腻的嗓音配上无辜的表情，陈立农悄悄咽了一口口水。

“那个...哥哥...我忽然想起来我还有点事没做，先去书房了。”

蔡徐坤看着落荒而逃的陈立农，捧腹大笑。

可是他没看见背对着他的陈立农，露出了志在必得的笑容。

哥哥，我已经不是那个只会在你身后跑的小孩子了，我要做你的男人。

就这样，蔡徐坤住了下来，白天就和陈立农一同去公司。

陈立农不得不承认，蔡徐坤的能力非常强，复杂的财务案例在他眼里根本不算什么，在他的帮助下，陈氏还揪出了几个内鬼。

而蔡徐坤就像是不知道他的心思似的，一个劲儿地粘着他，要是看见他跟别人走得太近还会发小脾气，陈立农爱惨了他这个样子，自然是事事都由得他。

“哥哥，怎么觉得咱们现在好像反过来一样？小时候是我在你身后跑，现在怎么...”陈立农看着坐在沙发上喝咖啡看财务报告的蔡徐坤，轻笑着问道。

蔡徐坤瞥了他一眼，“咖啡凉了。”

简单的四个字让陈立农立马招来了秘书为他换上一杯。

蔡徐坤的腿叠在一起，手松了松领带，“农农不喜欢吗？”

陈立农语塞，怎么会不喜欢，最好日日这样。

蔡徐坤勾唇一笑，手托着腮，眼角似有万千风情，“呐，陈立农，你对我的心思，你以为我不知道吗？”

陈立农难得局促起来，摸了摸鼻子，“哥哥，我...”

蔡徐坤打着哈欠，“小奶狗我可不喜欢，我爱的...可是小狼狗。”这话意有所指。

陈立农的眼镜遮住了他眼里的精光，“哥哥，你什么时候发现的？”

蔡徐坤站起来伸着懒腰，“农农，你现在可不是小孩子了，我也不是小孩子了，我不傻，这一段时间我能发现你能力比我强，手段比我硬，心思比我多，你自己足够让陈氏跻身前沿，如果我没猜错的话，陈伯伯早就不当家做主了，陈氏你一人独大，根本不像你说的陈家还不信任你。那么，为什么你会让陈伯伯开口，让我来当财务总监呢？”

陈立农靠在真皮座椅上，好整以暇的看着眼前的人说出自己的判断，蔡徐坤走到他身边，低下头，海盐柠檬的温热气息打在陈立农的脸上，弄得他心痒难耐。

蔡徐坤的手抚上了陈立农的脸，“农农...告诉我，为什么呢？”

陈立农捉住这只调皮的手，放在自己掌心里，“哥哥，你这是明知故问吗？我这只小狼狗你还满意吗？”

蔡徐坤笑出声来，坐进了陈立农的怀里，“勉勉强强吧，陈立农，晚上我会告诉你一个秘密，你要是现在后悔还来得及。若是晚上听到这个秘密之后你脸上有哪怕是一丝的震惊和厌恶，我就一枪崩了你。”

陈立农摩挲着怀里人的细腰，“哥哥，你舍不得杀了我的。”  
蔡徐坤捧起他的脸，“我会，只要你敢嫌弃我，下一秒你一定会死在我手上。”

陈立农失笑，将怀里人搂得更加紧了。

“哥哥，你要告诉我什么秘密？”陈立农忍了一天，眼看着蔡徐坤从浴室里出来，还是问出口了。

“不急...”蔡徐坤拽着他的领带，将他带进了主卧室。

蔡徐坤将他推到沙发上，开始脱起了浴袍。

陈立农痴迷的看着他动作，精巧的锁骨，粉嫩的乳尖，浑圆的臀肉，修长的大腿以及...

慢慢的，陈立农的眼神也终于落在了他的下半身。

粉嫩的性器垂在腿间，那下面的小嘴是什么？

这....哥哥是雌雄同体？哥哥他...真的是宝藏啊。

陈立农好像被几个亿砸中了脑袋，整个人都晕晕乎乎的。

浑身赤裸的蔡徐坤伸出小舌头舔着嘴唇，声音媚的能滴出水来，“农农，你后悔了吗？”

倘若你后悔了，就立刻从我眼前消失。

陈立农被诱惑了，听见了蔡徐坤的话才回过神，他走上前将这个人搂进怀里，“哥哥，只要是你，我就爱。你是我最珍贵的宝物。”

蔡徐坤搂住陈立农的脖子，送上自己的唇。

他乖巧的张开嘴，让男人的舌头伸进来戏弄，唇舌交缠中，吞咽不及的唾液顺着嘴角流下，整个下巴湿润不堪。

陈立农宽大的手掌把玩着粉嫩的乳房，指腹不时擦过早就硬起来的奶头，然后再一把握住揉捏。

“唔...”蔡徐坤何尝被这样对待过，他只觉得陈立农的手掌有魔力一般，被他揉捏的地方又麻又酥。

可是光用手掌摸如何满足，陈立农看着这俏生生的乳尖，喉咙一阵干紧。

他一把将蔡徐坤抱起来，轻柔的放在床上，深色的床单衬得蔡徐坤的皮肤更加白嫩，好像是娇艳的白色玫瑰，如火如荼的绽放在深夜里。

陈立农解开自己的衣服，赤裸着身子低头看着床上的人，早就挺起来的紫红色肉棒直愣愣的立在半空中，滑腻的爱液顺这龟头冒出来，晶莹剔透。

蔡徐坤有些紧张，虽然幻想过无数次，但是当真的看见自己爱着的人用这样包含情欲的眼睛注视他的身体时，还是会觉得羞赧。

陈立农抚摸着蔡徐坤纤细的身体，划过胸口，锁骨，脖颈和脸颊，蔡徐坤将他的手指卷进口中舔舐。

陈立农浑身酥麻，不自觉的在他的口腔里戳刺玩弄，轻轻拉扯着舌头，以便让嘴里分泌出更多的液体。

陈立农的手指插在蔡徐坤的嘴里搅弄，低头看着刚才被自己把玩了良久的漂亮乳尖，低声笑了两声，翻身上了床，双腿跪在身下人的腰部两侧，俯下身子张嘴咬上乳尖，舌头随便舔弄几下就大力地吮吸了起来。

“唔......”含弄着手指的蔡徐坤呜咽着，乳头被吮吸得又疼又涨，像是要把灵魂都吸出来。

乳果甜美的滋味在口中爆裂开来，陈立农只觉得世间最美味的糖也比不上口中的东西，他抽出插在蔡徐坤嘴里的手指，湿润的手指捏上了另一边的乳尖。

“农农...唔...”失去禁锢的嘴吐露出令人疯狂的呻吟，蔡徐坤难耐的摇着头，想要逃离这灭顶的快感。

陈立农吐出口中的果实，手指也向下滑去。

拨开前端粉嫩的性器，陈立农看着那已经开始流水的花唇，那个地方正在微微开合，在他的注视下羞涩的吐着淫水。

“哥哥，好美。”他情不自禁的用手去触碰，从未被别人碰过的地方敏感不已，惊得蔡徐坤发出一声喘息。

他调整了下姿势，将蔡徐坤的双腿挂在自己的臂弯里，大大的张开，使得蔡徐坤浑圆的屁股向上挺起，极尽风情的小雌穴紧靠着自己的下体。

这样门户大开的动作让蔡徐坤觉得不好意思，“农农...别...”

“嘘，哥哥真的很美，你相信我...”陈立农笑得温柔。

他粗壮的性器抵着阴唇，灼热的温度烫得蔡徐坤只想逃开，他的身体不由自主地微抖着，“农农...我害怕....”

说白了，蔡徐坤还是个雏儿，虽然嘴炮打得响，自慰得也欢实，但是挨操还真是头一回，说不害怕肯定是假的。

陈立农并不回话，他调整了一个适合的位置，用手扶着自己的肉棒，泛着淫液的龟头对准身下人的雌穴，轻轻挑开了他紧闭着阴缝，慢慢沿着花穴上下滑动磨擦着里面的媚肉。

“啊——”下体被性器摩擦得瘙痒难耐，蔡徐坤惊叫一声，全身剧烈的颤抖起来。

陈立农那硬热的龟头孟浪地撩拨着花唇内部，刺激着那个地方吐出更多的淫液，更是把花核摩擦着更加肿大，像一颗红豆一样硬了起来。

“农农....农农....不要弄我了，不要弄我了...”

蔡徐坤哪里经受的了，开始无意识地求饶，反而勾起男人更强烈的兽性。

性器摩擦的动作更加疯狂，床也激烈地摇晃起来，咯吱咯吱的，分外淫靡。

“啊啊啊——要去了，要去了....”

蔡徐坤只觉得小腹一紧，然后双目睁大，分泌过多的口水流了下来，他大喊着，身体急剧地颤动，小穴强烈地抽搐，最终守不住关口“噗嗤噗嗤”地从体内喷涌出大股大股的春潮，同时翘高多时的性器也达到了高潮，将白浊射在了自己的胸口上。

他竟然这样被人淫弄着花唇也能达到高潮。

陈立农更加兴奋了，这是怎么样的宝贝。

蔡徐坤眼角含媚，小嘴微张地娇喘着，腿间被春潮淫水弄得一塌糊涂，把床单都打湿了。

小巧的花唇肉阜也因长时间被性器亵玩而变得肿胀，花唇的颜色变成了勾人心魂的媚红，中间夹着的小花核肿立微颤。

潮喷过的小肉嘴更是一收一缩，挤压出体内残流的春水，散发出致命的魅惑气息。

“哥哥，你潮吹的样子真好看。”

陈立农吻上蔡徐坤的唇，安抚着他高潮过后的情绪。

“农农，我没事了...”蔡徐坤轻喘着。

陈立农的性器还没有得到释放，顶着花穴入口，摩擦着刚高潮过的花唇，激得花穴又吐出淫水，染湿了硕大的龟头。

“哥哥，我要进来了。“陈立农安抚着，挺腰闯进了那美妙的地方。

“唔...疼...”蔡徐坤抽着气，花穴被捅开的滋味并不好受，哪怕是刚刚经历过高潮，肉棒插进来的时候还是会觉得肿胀酸疼。

陈立农停下动作，心疼的亲吻着身下的人，手掌揉捏着乳尖，想用快感缓解他的疼痛。

“农农...迟早都会痛...我不怕..你再深点吧...”蔡徐坤的眼角都染上了春意，艳丽无比。

陈立农满心爱意和感激，下身略一用力，粗长的肉棒便顶开了最里面的媚肉。

“啊——”蔡徐坤扬起脖颈，手指紧紧抓着身下的床单，就连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

陈立农被紧致的花穴夹得满头大汗，但是眼见着身下人的表情没有之前那么痛苦，便开始缓缓抽动起来了。

蔡徐坤在这抽插之中努力的放松自己，渐渐地从中得了趣儿，“唔....农农...”

陈立农已经忍不住了，听到心上人这样的呻吟声便扣住他的腰，下身的动作开始凶狠起来。

蔡徐坤惊喘了一下，觉得花穴被彻底的操开，又粗又长的肉棒在身体里肆意侵略，过多的淫水被肉棒挤出来，流在了床单上，濡湿一大片深色痕迹。

陈立农肏弄的狠，将整根肉棒抽出之后在使劲儿撞入，恨不得连囊袋都塞进这处销魂之处。

“啊啊.....”蔡徐坤只觉得强烈的快感涌上身体，身体随着操干的动作而不住的晃动。

看着蔡徐坤意乱情迷的样子，陈立农的抽插慢了下来，他仔细的在小穴里研磨，好像要找到什么地方一样。

蔡徐坤的双眼迷蒙，红唇微张，“农农...你...你在干什么...”

陈立农凝视着他的眼睛，“我在找那个让你快乐的地方。”

“嗯？....啊——”当肉棒点到花穴里一处稍为凸起的地方，这淫浪的花穴忽然绞紧，蔡徐坤惊叫一声，极致的快感在体内爆裂开来，媚肉痉挛着将肉棒吞咽得更加深。

“坤坤，宝贝，这是你的敏感点...”陈立农边说边挺动着腰往里撞，蔡徐坤被插得发出浪荡的呻吟。

“啊——农农...那里...”

好爽，比自己玩还要爽上千百倍，为什么有这么快乐的事情。

蔡徐坤的敏感点被频频点到，整个人都癫狂了起来，就连屁股都随着操干的动作开始摆动，小穴将肉棒咬得更紧，吞得更深，他前后的晃动，将自己的敏感点往那硕大的龟头上撞，每被操到一下就浪叫一声，淫水是止都止不住地狂涌，像是泉眼。

陈立农抽出肉棒，将蔡徐坤翻了个身，让他侧躺着，自己在他身后躺下。

从侧面进入能够进的更深，那肉棒在穴儿里一进一出，搅得那地方汁水四溢。

“啊啊....唔....太深了....”蔡徐坤丝毫不掩饰自己喜欢的事实，诚实的呻吟声让陈立农很是受用。

“哥哥，爽不爽？”陈立农吻着蔡徐坤的耳垂，声音低沉而又性感。

“爽...农农...好爽...”

陈立农把他的腿抬得更高些，拼了命地耸动，直把他那肉棒埋入蔡徐坤最深的地方。

蔡徐坤哭喘着，身后男人的抽插把他的魂都要肏没了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊....”

蔡徐坤当真是被操干的神志不清，敏感点被连续顶弄的快感让他有些飘飘欲仙。

“农农.....不行了！我不行了！”蔡徐坤哭着摇头，花穴内涌上一阵奇妙的失禁感，一股热流喷涌出来，打在了陈立农的肉棒上。

“唔....”再次潮吹的蔡徐坤浑身瘫软，但是还在承受着身后人的猛烈操干。

“哥哥，我要射给你了...”陈立农又凶又重着地死命捣弄着他的花穴，然后射出了滚烫的精液。

蔡徐坤感受到体内肉棒剧烈的颤动，呜咽着接受着精水的灌溉。

“呼...”陈立农搂住蔡徐坤，肉棒还在他的体内，“哥哥，你会不会怀孕？”

蔡徐坤僵住了，他具有女性器官，也就是说被内射之后可能会怀孕，他咬咬牙，用手肘怼了陈立农一下，“去给我买药。”

不怕一万，就怕万一。

陈立农的眼睛幽深，翻身压在他身上，肉棒在蔡徐坤的体内转了一圈，逼着他发出了一声呻吟，“避孕药？哥哥你现在还不知道你是什么处境吗？看来还是没把你操乖啊。”

蔡徐坤毫不客气的想伸腿踹他，但是被这只小狼狗压制的死死地，“哥哥，你都说喜欢小狼狗了，那就乖乖给小狼狗生狗崽子吧。”

说罢，涨大的性器再次横冲直撞起来。

“唔...混蛋！陈立农！啊——”

哥哥，我会变强的，以后换我保护我，换我来爱你。

小小的少年看着挡在他身前跟别人吵架的男孩子，握紧了拳头。

-end-


End file.
